Percy Jackson fanfic: Lonely
by mishalina
Summary: Annabeth's POV: Annabeth leaves Percy in Mount St. Helens, but what happens to her? Fits in with story in book four. *SPOILER ALERT* Don't read unless you have read Percy Jackson book four: The Battle of the Labyrinth!
1. I Lose Percy Jackson

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did.**_

_**Readers: Enjoy!  
**_

It happened. I kissed Percy Jackson for the first time in my life. And he's probably going to die.

So basically, we went into Mount St. Helen's from the Labyrinth and saw a bunch of telekhines re-forging pretty much the worst weapon of all times. We didn't have a good chance to get out, so Percy opted to stay behind and distract them while I ran out. He said he has a plan, but I could see on his face that he didn't.

So he pretty much sacrificed his life to save me. He wouldn't let me stay with him, so I kissed him before I ran out (And, oh my gods, his lips tasted of the sea, salty and soft! Unless it was just my tears, because I knew I probably would never see him again…).

Anyways, I was running through the Labyrinth trying to remember my way back to Hephaesteus's place, when a loud, ear-shattering boom replaced the quiet in the tunnel, knocking me to the ground. Terrible heat came with it, and suddenly I knew what had happened. Percy had made the volcano erupt.

I ran and ran; crying my eyes out, going in whichever direction my legs carried me. And just when I thought I would never find my way out, I ran right in to Hephaesteus. I mean literally. And he was as hard as a rock.

"Thought you might need some help getting back, but you made it all on your own!" He pointed to the door, which I would probably have missed if I hadn't run into him.

"Thanks," I said, wiping away my tears.

"I have some good news, I hope…" I followed him through the door and followed his gaze to a few hi-tech computer monitors I hadn't noticed the last time I was here. Just goes to show you how tired I am… My observational skills weren't even as good as they should have been!

He clicked a button and the giant blank screen showed a view of the volcano blast.

"See?" he pointed at a small figure on the screen, flying out of Mount St. Helens at top speed, "He's outside of the cloud, which means he won't have trouble breathing until he begins to fall."

"But he will fall… And what happens when he does?" I asked, in kind of a whiny voice.

"He has a good chance of landing in the ocean, which will save him"

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, he most likely won't make it," Hephaesteus said sadly and looked away, "You'd better get back to Camp Half-Blood. Here," he began to rummage through some random items in the clutter in the corner of the room. Handing me a flashlight, he told me, "You can use this to see through the Mist. You'll be able to stay away from most dangers, but it won't show you which way to go. And I must warn you, once it feels it has helped you enough, it will automatically be sent to a more needy person wandering through the tunnels. Don't be surprised if it disappears on you. I will be watching for Percy. If he is alive, and he doesn't find his way back in ten days, I will go help him for you. Good bye, and good luck."

And so, I left on a terribly lonely journey through the Labyrinth, trying to find my way back to camp while holding onto the slim chance that Percy Jackson, the only person I'd ever loved (and kissed), could still be alive, somewhere, somehow…

_**I'll post the next chapter soon! Thank you for reading! :)**_


	2. I Find My Way in the Labyrinth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

Finding my way through the Labyrinth was extremely tedious. There were many traps I never would have seen if I hadn't used the flashlight, but I avoided them all, so the long walk was pretty uneventful. The only real problem I had, the flashlight couldn't have warned me of...

I had been sleeping on the ground when a strange noise woke me up. Oddly enough, it reminded me of a dog sniffing. I realized what it was too late - a hellhound. But what was a hellhound doing in here?

I drew my knife and stood up, and not a moment too soon! The hellhound had found me and was baring his teeth, a low growl coming from his throat. I don't know what helped me kill him so fast, maybe the gods took pity on me and guided my knife to a weak spot, maybe I was just depressed from the loss of Percy and I took out all my anger on him. Either way, he was nothing more than dust in a little over a minute.

My heart was beating too fast for me to fall asleep again, so I decided to keep walking. That night, I fell asleep in a place that was absolutely pitch black. However, the next morning, I noticed a little bit of light streaming in from above my head - the help of the gods, I suppose. I pressed my thumb to the mark of Daedalus and stepped out of the tunnel and onto Zeus' Fist (a rock formation in Camp Half-Blood). In that instant, the flashlight disappeared from my hand.

My head hurt as my eyes got used to the blinding light. The first person I saw when I was done rubbing my eyes was Juniper.

"Where's Grover?" She asked nervously.

"He went after Pan with Tyson. I'm sorry, Juniper, I haven't seen him for a while," I replied. She looked down, and by the look on her face, said a quick prayer to the gods.

"And Percy?"

"I don't know…" I burst into tears, allowing her to comfortingly put her arm around me and lead me toward the Big House.

_**This was a really short chapter! More soon!**_


	3. I Have a Depressing Dream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

Chiron called a meeting right away when we reached the Big House, and I told everyone everything I knew. Tears streamed down my face as I told them about Percy. I left out the part about the kiss. After that, Chiron gave me some Ambrosia and Nectar and told me to get some rest. Gods, it felt so good to sleep in my own cabin again, but I hardly even noticed, I was too busy worrying about Percy. As I drifted off, I even dreamed of him!

_I was standing on a beautiful island. Percy had been washed up from the ocean and was laying on his stomach. He was dry, as always (his I'm-son-of-the-sea-god powers again). As I watched, a beautiful girl who could only be a goddess came and carried him into a little house that had been built right near the shoreline. She hand-fed him ambrosia, than kissed his cheek, turning towards me. "I hope THIS one can stay," she said to herself, "He's perfect..."_

I awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Could that woman have been who I thought she was? Then, again, this dream wasn't as vivid as many I'd had before, maybe I'd just imagined it, to reassure myself he was okay...

"Where are you, Percy?" I whispered to myself, "Come back to me!"

Then I drifted off again...

* * *

I slept until twelve in the afternoon. My cabin was empty, so I allowed myself to cry for Percy again. Without Tyson or Grover to comfort me, I was so lonely. How could all my best friends have disappeared so suddenly?

There wasn't much I could do that day, I moped around, praying to every god and goddess I knew to watch over Percy if he was alive. When I thought of Hephaesteus, I wondered how many days had gone by and how long it would be until he went to find Percy for me. I decided to figure it out. I remembered the day we had left and counted the days, until i had figured out that it had been about five days since I had left Percy. The Labyrinth manipulated time; I had thought it was only two or three days.

I barely touched my lunch or dinner, it tasted terrible. I was excused from participation in the camp activities.

That night, we sang no camp songs as we gathered around the campfire. The fire burned dark purple, reflecting the sad mood of the campers as we pondered... Where was Percy? Were Tyson and Grover okay? When would they come back? Would they ever?

_**More soon!**_


	4. I Have a Terrible Day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

The next day, I woke up on time. Chiron told me I should get back onto schedule, and that "Maybe it will help you forget about Percy for a while." So, I ate breakfast and trudged on to archery, my first activity for the day. Camp Half-Blood schedules change pretty much everyday...

**Sample Activity Schedule**

**_The activities at Camp Half Blood are numerous and change daily. Below is only a sample of what a typical day might look like._**

**8:00 Breakfast & Cabin Inspection**  
**9:00-10:00 Sword & Shield w/Clarisse – _Cabin Challenge, full combat armor required._**  
**10:00-11:00 Archery w/Chiron – _target practice: proper use of flaming arrows._**  
**11:00-1:00 Winged Horseback Riding w/Demeter Cabin –_ first hour trail, picnic lunch, second hour aerial combat_**  
**1:00-2:00 Monster Assault Techniques w/Hermes Cabin_ – Ethiopian Dracones: Their Teeth, Claws, and Feeding Habits_**  
**2:00-4:00 FREE CHOICE Arts & Crafts w/Hephaestus Cabin – _Make your own Bronze Weapon_ _  
*or*_ Canoe Races w/Naiads – _1st Place Prize: 20 drachma credit at the Camp Store_ _  
*or*_ Climbing Wall w/satyrs – _"The Clashing Rocks"_ **  
**4:00-5:00 Swim & Beach Time w/the Nereids — _bring sunscreen, discus, javelin, etc._ **  
**5:00-6:00 Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-up **  
**6:00 Dinner & Announcements **  
**7:00-9:00 Capture the Flag – _combat gear required, all magical items allowed._ **  
**9:00-10:00 Sing-a-long and bonfire w/Apollo Cabin **  
**10:00 Prepare for bed – Lights out by 11:00**

I barely saw the target, my eyes were swimming and it made everything blurry. How could I have just left him there? I had known he didn't have a plan, I should have stayed with him and helped him figure out what to do! I was the wise one, after all...

The arrow flew from my bow but went so far off target that it flew into the trees behind the shooting range. Great. It would take me a long time to find that (unfortunately, I never did...).

Canoe time. I fell into the water a few times while getting in, and stroked out of rhythm with the rest of my team, making us lose the practice race against the Aphrodite cabin (and they just about _always_ lose!).

Next, I went to the climbing wall. This climbing wall was a little different than most, lava flowed in between the rocks. I was almost to the top, when I burned my hand, letting go of the rocks and falling to the ground.

Swimming lessons: This was Percy's favourite thing, being son of Poseidon and all. I practically drowned, remembering how he could talk and breathe underwater, move anywhere by making the currents push him, and stay dry when he should have been soaked.

Lunch time. I spilled spaghetti on my favourite orange camp t-shirt.

Need I go on? Fact is, I had pretty much the worst day of my life. Unfortunately it wouldn't get much better.

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	5. I Snoop Around in Percy's Cabin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

The next day, I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to try to contact him! I went to the showers and turned one on, _hot._ The steam acted just like mist would - perfect for sending Iris Messages.

"O, Goddess, accept my offering," I prayed to Iris, the goddess of the rainbow. I threw a golden drachma into the mist and it disappeared.

"Show me Percy Jackson."

Then what I feared most happened, a woman's automated voice said, "I'm sorry, 'Percy Jackson' is not available. He could be out of range. Please try again."

I didn't. I knew that he wouldn't answer.

"Then show me Grover and Tyson." I said, working off of the coin I'd already thrown in. I got the same message.

I cursed in Ancient Greek. Then I did probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my entire life. I checked to make sure no one was looking, turned off the water and put on my New York Yankees invisibility cap. Fully invisible, I ran to the Poseidon cabin and sneaked in.

The room smelled of saltwater, reminding me of my kiss with Percy all over again. My eyes blurred as I looked at his stuff, remembering the last time he'd worn that shirt, how he'd gotten that tear in those jeans, where we'd gotten that Lotus Hotel & Casino gold card. I smiled when I saw the stuffed fish he'd insisted on keeping from when he was a baby - a gift from his father that had kept monsters away from his crib. I threw myself onto his bed and let the tears come for the fifth time that day. hugging his pillow, breathed in his scent and wished it was him I was hugging, instead of a bunch of feathers in a fabric sleeve.

When I decided I'd cried enough, I got up to leave. On my way out, something caught my eye - a thick leather bound journal was sitting on Percy's desk. And even though I knew curiosity killed the demi-god, I decided to take just a _little_ peek... I mean, come on! If he was dead, he wouldn't mind, right? Not that I wanted him to be, but I couldn't resist. I took a deep breath and opened to the first page...

He had written it as if it was a novel, kind of like I'm writing write now. He probably had some pretty bad spelling mistakes, but I didn't really notice, being dyslexic and all.

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be..._

I skimmed down.

_My name is Percy Jackson... _Blah Blah Blah. I already knew most of this. I wanted to skip to the part where he mentioned me. A couple chapters later, I found it.

_The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's._

Like a princess's? If he were to have told me that, I would have punched him in the face. Ever since I came to camp, I've had this act going on that I'm a huge tomboy and I'm tough and I hate the clothing those Aphrodite girls wear, but really, I'm not all that boyish. It was so sweet of him to have said that!

I decided I had done enough snooping and, with my invisibility cap back on, left Percy's cabin. _  
_

_**More soon! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	6. I Am Comforted by Thalia

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

Thalia came to visit the next day. Three hunters had come with her, and they decided to stay in cabin eight overnight. She found me as soon as she had arrived...

"Annabeth! How are you?" she asked excitedly, her spiky black bun with red highlights bouncing.

"Fine," I answered.

"Um... I guess the reason I came is because I heard something about... Percy. Are you okay?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"I don't know. He told me he had a plan, and that I should leave... I did what he told me. He was so concerned that I might die, too... I can't believe it. I want to force myself to hope that he's still alive... but it just seems so... unlikely!" Tears began to stream down my face. Thalia embraced me comfortingly.

"Awh... Sweetie... He always was such a seaweed brain... His fatal flaw is caring too much for those he loves. I think he's strong enough to stay alive, though... Hey, stop crying! If I know you at all, you've been crying your eyes out all week! You need to stop that. It's going to affect your battles, all your opponent has to do is mention Percy's name and you'll be bawling all over the place! You'll be killed in two seconds flat! Promise me you won't cry anymore."

"I'll try," I sniffed.

"Now, come on. We Hunters found something you may be interested in..."

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	7. I Fight a Fire

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

_Annabeth. It's time for you to wake up, now..._

I opened my eyes as my mother had instructed me to. The first thing I heard was the sound of campers screaming "Fire!". I glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. It was 1:32 AM.

"Wake up!" I screamed to my half-sisters and brothers, "Fire!"

I ran out of my cabin in my pajamas and without putting my shoes on to find out where the fire was. It was plain to see. Off in the distance was the armory, burning bright orange against the navy blue of the night sky. Silena Beuregard ran up to me.

"Percy and Tyson are still gone, right?" One look at my face and she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I just thought... maybe... Tyson could rescue the weapons... and Percy could do his water thing..." she trailed off, "I'm really sorry."

"No. It's fine." I forced myself not to cry. I had done too much crying the past week, and the camp needed my help. I raced toward the arena and asked Chiron what I could do to help.

"Go fill buckets and pour them onto the fire," he said, as calmly as possible. I willed my tired legs to obey, forcing my swollen eyes to remain open. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at the small pile of Celestial Bronze weapons that had been set gently on the ground after they had been saved from the fire. Pretty much take a hundred weapons, divide in half, in half again, and in half again. That's what we were left with. The rest were probably melted already. Sure, we could take the melted down bronze and make new weapons, but most of them had had names and reputations, and now they were all part of a big soupy mess.

The buckets filled easily but it was a long run back to the armory, and difficult to keep them from spilling over. My pyjama shorts were soaked, water ran down my knees and made my toes cold. I shivered. There _had_ to be a better way to do this! I was so tired I could barely think, but eight half-empty buckets later, I had an idea.

"Chiron! Have you seen Thalia?" I yelled over the screams of the campers.

"Over there," he directed.

"Come on! I have an idea!" I said, pulling him by the arm towards "Thalia!"

"Yeah?" she said.

"How's the weather outside?" She always knew when it was raining. Rain only came into Camp Half-Blood if we wanted it to.

"It's a thunderstorm," she answered.

"Yes! Chiron, let it rain in the camp! Hurry!" I said excitedly.

Chiron trotted over to Mr. D, who was yelling at the kids through a megaphone to work faster.

"Change of plans," Mr. D said, "If you don't want to get wet, you'd better get into your cabin!"

Everyone but me ran to the cabins as soon as it became clear that it was going to rain. I hadn't felt the rain on my skin in so long...

I threw my arms out and my head back, closed my eyes, and smiled. The glorious droplets of rain felt refreshingly cold against my skin, washing away my troubles. It was too soon when the water stopped.

I stared at the armory. It was a little more than ashes, the rubble still smoldering. I could still feel its heat on my face.

Chiron trotted up behind me and said sarcastically, "Well, that was fun..."

"Ugh, that was _awful_! If only Tyson had been here..." I pointed to the small pile of weapons, "He could have saved more... And if Percy were here... If Percy were..." My voice trailed off, trying not to cry. The tears came anyways, salt water mixing with the rain water, stinging my eyes...

"I think it's time you went to bed. Tomorrow, you can start on the preliminaries..."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we need a new armory! Who better to design it than you?"

"I don't know, Chiron... I may not be the best for the job..."

"Nonsense. Now go to sleep." I walked off, feeling his eyes watching me go as if they were boring holes through the back of my head. It took a long time to calm myself down enough to go to sleep that night...

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	8. I Have to Move On

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

When I woke up a few hours later, I realized this would be the day Hephaesteus went out looking for Percy. I decided, tearing up again, that if he didn't show up within the next four days, I would have to accept the fact that he was gone forever. I prayed to Hephaesteus to _please _look _everywhere._

When I went looking for Thalia, I was told she and the other hunters had left at three in the morning, right after the fire (while I was spinning around in circles in the rain...). I wished that I hadn't missed her.

Chiron told me I was excused from my usual activities, and that I should get to work on my plans for the armory right away. We couldn't do much training without a place to store our scores of weapons (I was told that in arts and crafts, everyone would be re-forging the swords and shields from the rapidly cooling Celestial Bronze, and the campers would be spending capture-the-flag hour removing the rubble from the armory's foundation).

I worked on my designs all day, trying to get them just right. I wanted to be able to start building the next day.

* * *

Two days later, the armory was almost completely re-built, and there was no sign of Percy. I told Chiron that we might as well have a funeral. I needed to move on, no matter how sad it made me. I cried myself to sleep that night, after he'd called a meeting to inform the campers. I wasn't ready for this.

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	9. Percy Interrupts His Own Funeral

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

The day that followed was miserable and full of tears. Everyone at camp sulked around. Many campers came to offer me kind words, but I didn't tell them it was just making me feel worse. I pushed my food around my plate, any hint of an appetite untraceable. By the time the sun was setting and the conch shell was blown to summon us to the funeral, I felt as if I could have curled up on the amphitheater bench and died.

Clarisse sat beside me on the uncomfortable bench. She was acting almost... comforting as she allowed me to sob into her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around me and even rubbed my back a little bit. I almost allowed myself to think that she might treat me a little bit better from then on, but then she punched me hard in the arm.

"It's time!" she said, "Go on!" For a minute I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I looked at Chiron, who was holding out a torch and motioning for me to get up and take it.

I quickly stood up and took the torch, wiping away any tears that hadn't been rubbed onto Clarisse's shoulder, and slowly lowered the flaming wood down towards Percy's burial shroud. The shroud was silk, sea green, and it had a gold embroidered trident on it. As it burst into flames, the smell of the salty sea filled the air briefly. The heat of the torch made my face hurt as I turned towards the audience of campers, searching desperately for the right words to say.

"He was probably the best friend I ever had. He-" I hesitated. Did something move in the shadows behind Beckendorf? I squinted to make out the figure out of the rapidly darkening amphitheater. I gasped when I realized who it was. Percy's eyes locked onto mine. "He's right there!" I pointed.

The campers turned their heads towards him. Many gasps came from their gaping mouths as they stared in awe at the person who had just interrupted his own funeral. Beckendorf was the first to break the silence, calling out Percy's name and enveloping him in a crushing hug. Then everyone else followed, cheering. I watched everyone gather around Percy, slapping him on the back and telling him how glad they were that he had returned.

The heat of the torch and the burning shroud was making me feel faint. Emotions swirled through me, making my knees threaten to buckle under me as I watched Chiron push through the crowd. As campers parted to make way for him, many looked back at me. I imagined how I must look: weak and tired, swollen eyelids from crying, un-brushed hair- I must have been a mess!

Now, if nothing like this has ever happened to you, I can't describe to you properly the emotions I was feeling at this moment. Sure, I was relieved, but somehow, it made me want to cry as well. And as I came to the realization that I looked weak, I felt pressured to cover it up. So I replaced it with the only feeling I could think of - anger.

I pushed through the sea of excited campers. Chiron was patting Percy on the back. "Well," he said, "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I cut him off, annoyance hiding the relief in my voice. I reached out and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him hard. I never wanted to let him go. As I hugged him, I recalled the way his lips had felt on mine, and wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, to assure myself that he was back, and he was mine. I would have, too, but I realized all of the campers were staring. I bit my lip and pushed him away.

"I- We thought you were _dead_, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry," he hesitated for just a hint of a second, but I noticed. "I got lost," he said.

"LOST?" I could tell from the hesitation and the quality of his voice that he couldn't have been telling the whole truth. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted, "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" I knew he was ordering them to go clean their cabins. He picked up Percy and I, slung us onto his back, and galloped just about as fast as he could towards the Big House.

* * *

Percy told us that he had been marooned on an island, I knew my dream had been true. He'd had a run-in with Calypso, daughter of Atlas. She always had heroes sent to her by the Fates who couldn't stay, but Percy was such a Seaweed Brain, he might have stayed if it weren't for Hephaesteus asking him to return to camp. I wanted to think that it had been because of me, because of our kiss, but that was crazy. It was because of the quest.

"I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth," he told me, "I talked to Hephaesteus."

"He told you the answer?" I asked incredulously, wondering how it could have been that simple.

"Well, he sort of told me that i already knew. And I do. I understand now. Remember how Ariadne helped Theseus in the Labyrinth myth? Well, I think we need a mortal- one who can see through the Mist. And I think Rachel is the one."

My jaw dropped. "Percy, that's crazy!" I said, trying desperately to hide my jealousy. Rachel just _couldn't _come on my quest!

Chiron stroked his beard. "There is precedent however. Theseus did have the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tibman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her quest for this reason."

"But this is _my_ quest. _I_ need to lead it!" I protested. I would not have Rachel butting in and stealing Percy from me.

Chiron looked away painfully. "My dear, it _is _your quest. But you need help."

"And _this _is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's-"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help. But it's true." Percy said. I glared at him.

"You are the_ single most annoying _person I have _ever _met!" I stormed out of the room. Tears stung my eyes as I ran towards my cabin. When I slammed the door behind me, my half-sisters and brothers nervously made their way outside.

"I will not have that _mortal_ on _my _quest! It's_ my _quest this time, not Percy's! He can't make these decisions!" I thought of the time when Percy had first introduced me to Rachel. I recalled the goofy grin he'd had every time he'd looked at the number she'd scrawled on his arm, the way he'd hesitated to tell me he'd never noticed when I'd remarked to him that she was kind of cute. I recalled the way she had looked at him - respectfully, but I'd noticed even more in her gaze, something that told me she really wanted to steal him away from me. I would not have that. She couldn't steal him from me right after he got back. I sighed, remembering Percy's journal that had said nice things about me, and realizing that I probably should have checked to see what he had said about her, whether or not he thought she had traits 'like a princess's'.

My life was about to get a whole lot more complicated...

_**Finally finished! Sorry for taking so long!  
This was a test, to see if I should rewrite all of the books from Annabeth's point of view. I thought it would be a good idea - It would tie up many loose ends and answer a ton of questions about the book, as well as show her emotions and feelings towards Percy. Tell me what you think!  
Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
